<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生与死的幕间 by siriuss12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426517">生与死的幕间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuss12/pseuds/siriuss12'>siriuss12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuss12/pseuds/siriuss12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>漫画原作背景，残夏中心</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生与死的幕间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>漫画原作背景，残夏中心</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>妖馆每日例行的争吵，今天格外激烈。<br/>“渡狸！回来！你不能去！”<br/>“放开我！我必须要去找歌留多！”<br/>“你去了能有什么用！不过是送死而已！”紧紧抓住对方的胳膊，明明只是弱小的狸猫，怎么此刻力气如此之大，难道修行真的起作用了吗？不知道自己为什么这时还有心思调侃，戴着兔耳的青年嘴角划过转瞬即逝的苦笑。<br/>“我留下来也没有任何用处！如果歌留多有什么……我、我活着又有什么用？！”金发少年已经陷入疯狂，口无遮拦地怒吼，“你明明比谁都清楚我的感受，为什么还要阻止我？！一直一直都是这样，自以为了解未来就强迫别人按着你的步调行进，关进笼子就能算作保护了吗！……我受够了，不要再束缚我了残夏！”<br/>虽然知道这只是气急败坏的口不择言，可话语还是像一把利刃插入青年不为人知的内心最薄弱的地方，他全身剧烈地颤抖一下，就这瞬间的失神，少年挣脱了手臂。慌忙地想再去抓，却有一股剧痛从右眼猛地贯穿整个脑髓，身体顿时疲软脱力，伸出的手转向扶住墙壁才勉强没有倒下。<br/>可恶！怎么偏偏在这个时候……迅速被黑雾侵蚀的视野里，是少年跑远的背影。红发青年贴着墙壁坐倒，摸出手机想通知其他人，可眼前已陷入无尽的黑暗…… </p><p>****<br/>黑暗里，前方一只毛茸茸的狸猫在一蹦一跳。伸出手去，想像平时一样抓住那蓬松柔软的尾巴，叫着“拉斯卡尔~”把他甩到肩上，听他忿忿不满的抱怨……可一抓之下，狸猫却消失了，瞬移般出现在更远一点的地方。<br/>跟随着狸猫，像个想抓住小动物的蹒跚孩童，不断伸手却不断扑空。狸猫越跑越快，漆黑道路的尽头，是一具巨大的骨架。<br/>看着狸猫冲去的背影，想要大叫“别过去“，想要追上，可声音怎么也发不出来，身体怎样也无法移动。黑暗中又冒了许多凶狠的妖怪，狸猫以超出想象的灵敏左闪右躲，真的冲到了巨大骷髅的下面，骷髅黑洞洞的眼眶好像深不见底的深渊，忽然，它举起手掌，狠狠地拍向狸猫。<br/>心脏差点停跳了，但等掌骨再次抬起，扬起的烟尘中，出现了棕黄色的小小身影——他躲过去了！狸猫毫不畏惧地面对着大几百倍的骷髅，仿佛能听到他奋力的呼喊，骷髅的眼洞还是黑黑的，却没有继续动作……<br/>突然在狸猫身后，黑暗中浮现出一个诡异的影子，“卍里！当…！”感觉已经用撕裂喉咙般的力气嚷了，却仍然没有任何声音。影子向狸猫划下一道白光，然后血雾喷溅在整个视野里……</p><p>“呜…！”残夏猛然惊醒，先是右眼传来深入骨髓的刺痛，然后蔓延到脑袋和全身，当逐渐回想起梦中的场景后，连心脏也搅紧般剧痛起来。<br/>还是……没能……保护住他……<br/>他大口呼吸，却像离了水的鱼喘不上气，眼见全身都痉挛起来，脸上忽然覆上了什么东西，清凉的气体立即冲入鼻腔。<br/>有谁给自己套上了氧气面罩吧，残夏贪婪地呼吸着，用了很长时间才平复下心跳，但心底还在隐隐作痛。他拿掉面罩，等视力渐渐恢复看清了面前的人，便有点意外。<br/>自打医生宣布放弃治疗，夏目家对他似乎也没什么关注了，残夏就搬回了妖馆来住，在几乎全员都出去调查百鬼夜行的情况下，负责照顾他的只有同样留守的反之冢。可现在视野里不是反之冢的脸，却是一张花里胡哨的面具。<br/>这家伙从双炽死的那天晚上就不知所踪，残夏疑惑地注视了一会那张面无表情的脸，忽然感到脸颊有点湿润，赶紧装作翻身用袖子抹了抹，才清清嗓子，小声地叫出：“小蜻……？”<br/>“哦！终于醒啦我的xing奴隶呦！”直到听到名字，雕塑般纹丝不动的人才回过神似的大嗓门打起招呼，不过谁知道刚才面具下的眼睛是不是一直盯着自己呢？<br/>“连连呢？”<br/>“哦，他把自己关在房间里，因为我告诉他有人在南边见到了那头喜欢冻人的母猪好像情况非常不妙…终于有点M的样子了啊，很好、很好。”<br/>明白了，野蔷薇正处在生死危机的边缘，反之冢当然无心顾及其他了。是否要去援救，这是个艰难又简单的选择，去的话也来不及，就算赶得上也无能为力甚至可能赔上性命，这些天反之冢总跟自己半开玩笑说要是他也死了，岂不是让残夏躺在这等着变臭？和执著地为了某个人去燃烧生命的大家不同，反之冢总是这么冷静地拥有自知之明，且能考虑到所有人。但这份眼睁睁看着重要之人离去的痛苦……自己比谁都能体会。<br/>残夏轻轻叹了口气，觉得心脏又疼了起来，赶紧强迫自己转移注意力：“小蜻怎么回来了？”<br/>“哦！我是帮你把小家畜的尸体带回来啦！“蜻蛉就像平日说肉便器一般流利地脱口而出，看到残夏的手指轻颤了一下，又补充道，“不过你早看见了不是么~“<br/>不管自己看没看见，换成反之冢，或者其他任何人，都会尽量委婉地传达这个消息吧，可蜻蛉就这么直截了当地讲出来了，而且满脸都洋溢着显而易见的“瞧我这么直接就说出来了是不是超级抖S~！”要不是残夏病得没力气，绝对会照准那张脸狠揍过去。 <br/>不过这就是蜻蛉的温柔，不会拐弯抹角敷衍了事，像把横冲直撞的刀子戳人痛处，却总能一针见血地切中核心……这一点自己倒是不讨厌呢。说来在这人人如临大敌紧张失态的时候，小蜻还是一如既往的样子，不知为何让人有种安心的感觉。<br/>那么作为能真正制得住他的为数不多的人之一，我可不能懦弱地输掉啊。于是残夏也像平时那样微笑了一下，轻轻说：“那真是多谢你了。说来最近总想起很多以前的事，我这辈子能像现在这样，多亏了小蜻。你帮过我很多呢，谢谢你。“<br/>蜻蛉得瑟的笑容果然消失了，顿一下才挑挑嘴角道：“这是遗言吗，真是抖S啊！”<br/>这个自称S其实M得不得了的大笨蛋，就像他把英俊面貌隐藏在面具之下一样，热衷于用刺激别人掩盖自己的好意，显然他对残夏没有暴躁地被牵了鼻子走感到失望，又似乎对这种让自己无言以对的反击十分满意，就算已经不能用百目看穿内心，仅以肉眼也能猜到这些让残夏有些得意起来，便回以一个确实很S的嘻嘻笑脸。<br/>两人沉默了一会，蜻蛉忽然说：“我原来以为这次能赢你的。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你不是每一次都非常S地走在大家前面么，我还以为这次肯定能让你也尝尝看着我们离开的感觉呢！”<br/>残夏有点哭笑不得：“听起来我比较可怜啊。”<br/>“错了！”蜻蛉对着他鼻子一指，“那种不顾别人的情绪，甩甩手就死掉的家伙，实在太S了，被留下伤心欲绝的人才是M不是么？”<br/>“那还真是抱歉。”残夏无奈地笑笑。<br/>“好了，我差不多该走了，”蜻蛉像来时一样风风火火，披风在大步流星的身后飘荡，“至少要让我亲爱的家畜能像个S一样堂堂正正地离开……”走到门口他想起什么似的突然站住，“对了，残夏，不然我们打个赌好了。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“看谁先去找阎王爷报到，先去的人就输了，输的人……下辈子就当另一个人的奴隶，你看怎样！”<br/>明明刚才还说留下的人是M吧，残夏心里吐着槽，不过他能够理解小蜻的心意……<br/>“小蜻这样的奴隶我可一点不想要啊~但我也不想输。小蜻也加油哦，赌局要势均力敌才好玩~”<br/>“那当然了！你以为抖S的本大爷是谁啊！“说话的人已经走出了房间，但嘹亮的声音还在走廊上回荡。</p><p>***** <br/>曾已何时，从身为朋友也是主治医生的人那里得到过愚人节的礼物，是一个兔耳头饰，当时那人爽朗地笑着说配自己非常合适。<br/>残夏习惯性地去摸头顶，但那里空空如也，兔子耳朵呢？他正在慌乱地四下寻找，对面出现了一个模模糊糊的身影，递过来什么东西。<br/>他伸手接过，拿到眼前才发现，是一顶礼帽……</p><p>残夏迷迷糊糊地醒来，这种事已经发生过很多次了，所以他马上就明白，那是自己的来世。<br/>他努力睁开沉重的眼皮，这应该也是，最后一次睁眼了吧，眼前出现的是画有黑色纹身的脸。<br/>“连连？”<br/>“残夏，早晨好。”反之冢温柔地打着招呼，然后略带悲伤轻轻地说，“我刚得到消息，蜻蛉他……”<br/>“哦，小蜻输了啊……”残夏慢慢眨眨眼睛，虚弱地笑了笑，“其实输赢早就无所谓了，小蜻那种性子，不管到哪都只会做奴隶主的吧。”<br/>“是啊，完全无法想象他做奴隶的样子呢。”反之冢用他一贯慵懒却很认真的口气赞同。<br/>“……不过我也只算赢了一小点……连连，对不起。”<br/>“不用道歉啊，你已经很努力了……该说对不起的人，是我才对。”<br/>“不是的，因为大家的职责都不一样，连连也很努力地去守护了不是么，我能坚持到现在对亏了连连。”<br/>“你这么说我……”反之冢不好意思地摸摸头，“其实我有想过跟着你们一起去转世，但是……果然还是怕死啊我。”<br/>“没有人不怕死啦。”<br/>残夏看着反之冢，虽然他本来就显得比实际年龄老，但现在，就好像同伴们逝去的时间都加载在了这个留守的男人身上，那双绿色的眼眸真的一夜之间成熟了也沧桑了很多。<br/>“连连，你知道么，”残夏无意识地划动手指，好像在画他得意的兔子说明图，“我们返祖妖怪，并不是死后马上就转世的，有时中间会隔好几年，甚至几十年。”<br/>反之冢点点头。<br/>“因为夏目总是死得比较早，不知道是有意还是无意，转世的间隔也比较长，就好像在等着大家一样。”<br/>“但是这一次，我会努力，如果有神明也请他听到我的请求，我会立即转世，我跟你约定，很快就会回来的，所以稍等一下下好么连连。”<br/>“嗯，”反之冢平静地微笑着，“我等着你，等着你们大家。”<br/>“那就……说好了……再一起……回到妖馆……”残夏的视野模糊起来。当完全被笼罩在虚无一片的黑暗中后，他看了看手上唯一清晰的礼帽，戴在头上，转身离开了…… </p><p>***** <br/>“哇————”嘹亮清脆的哭声回荡在房间里。<br/>“真是精神十足的哭声啊。”<br/>“确实是很符合渡狸的哭声呢~☆”<br/>“不愧是本大爷的家畜！只有哭声是S！”<br/>“不……maniac……”<br/>“小野蔷薇这么小就开始性别歧视了啊？”<br/>“听说第一句会说的话就是maniac呢。”<br/>“渡狸……小小软软的……像包子一样……”<br/>“歌留多酱，这话听起来有点可怕啊。”<br/>“不愧是我的家畜！发言抖S！”<br/>听着同伴们七嘴八舌的话语，残夏从帽檐下透出温柔的目光注视着襁褓里的婴孩。 </p><p>这样就齐了呢。<br/>大家，终于又相聚了。</p><p>重复着相同的命运，却又完全不同的人生。这一次，我会好好反省，原来以为不让你担心就能给你自由，却用另一种方式束缚了你，这次不会了，我会彻底地撒手，离开你的视野，让你真正自由幸福地活着，我是不是也能看到其他曾经被忽视的风景呢。 </p><p>来吧，拉开这一次的幕布，让我们开始新的故事。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>